1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to core structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Power converters are key components in many military and commercial systems and they often govern size and performance. Power density, efficiency and reliability are key characteristics used to evaluate the characteristics of power converters. Transformers and inductors used within these power converters may be large and bulky and often limit their efficiency, power density and reliability.
The magnetic theory controlling the operation of inductors and transformers is well known. The general concepts for combining magnetic functions of inductors and transformers on a single magnetic core structure are also well known. Integrated transformer/inductor devices typically take advantage of a transformer's magnetizing inductance to combine the function of a transformer and the function of an inductor connected in parallel with the transformer's secondary winding on a single core structure.
One type of well-known core is the E-core. An E-core has a cross-section that looks like the capital letter “E.” An E-core is typically disposed on its side, with the long part of the E at the bottom, forming a base. E-cores are commonly used in current doubler circuits. To obtain current of different levels, a number of E-cores may be used in a circuit.
E-cores typically have one of two configurations—the EI-core or the EE-core. In the EI-core, a flat plate, the “I,” is disposed on top of the basic E-core. In the EE-core, two Es are put together, with the legs of the Es facing each other. The EI-core, the EE-core and other cores incorporating the E core structure are referred to generically as E-cores.
E-cores are typically used for transformers and inductors, and a single E-core may be adapted for use as both a transformer and an inductor. In one typical design, both of the outer legs have a primary and a secondary winding. Current to the windings is typically switched so that only one outer leg at any given time is acting as a transformer. The device is said to have one or two switching periods during which the inductors charge, and a freewheeling period during which the inductors discharge. In devices having two switching phases, the circuitry provides for one outer leg to act as an inductor while the other outer leg is acting as a transformer. Because of their dual but time-separated nature, the outer legs are said to have a transformer phase and an inductor phase. E-cores can be isolated (without transformers) or non-isolated (with transformers). E-cores may also be used only as transformers.
When an outer leg of an E-core is acting as an inductor, magnetic flux is stored in the core. Magnetic flux flows through the outer leg which is acting as an inductor, through the top, the base, and through the center leg of the E. To provide increased energy storage, there is typically an air gap between the center leg and the top. Because of the air gap, the center leg is therefore typically shorter than the outer legs. Inductance in an E-core is primarily determined by the area of the center leg. To obtain higher inductance, the area of the center leg is increased.
One limitation on the area of the center leg is fringing flux. Like bright light from one room leaking under a door into a dark second room, flux from the air gap can spill onto the outer legs. Fringing flux causes current losses in the transformer of the other outer leg. One way to accommodate fringing flux is to place the windings on the outer legs a safe distance from the air gap. To do this, the outer legs may be far from the center leg, or the outer legs may be longer so that the windings may be positioned closer to the base and far enough from the air gap. These two solutions result in either a wider E-core or a taller E-core, both of which can be burdens on mechanical designs. Another way to reduce fringing is to increase the area of the air gap. Fringing varies inversely with the area of the air gap.
Another problem with most E-cores arises from their inefficiency. In general, the energy losses come in the form of heat. This generated heat can become a significant problem, requiring cooling through fans, air flow and other means. The additional power and cooling needs create additional burdens on electronic and mechanical designs.